1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device designed to incapacitate a person by means of non-lethal electrical shock. The subject matter of this invention relates specific to devices for application by one human against another human, providing a means of self-defense for the first human against an assault by the second human.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of electronic defensive weapon has come into common use and is referred to as a "stun gun". Such a stun gun has become popular because of its immediate effectiveness for temporarily stunning and disabling a person against whom it is used while not causing permanent or substantial injury to the person.
The stun gun comprises a hand-held lightweight device having a pair of contact probes across which an arc is created when the device is energized with the probes contacting the human aggressor.
Stun guns of the prior art have had a couple significant deficiencies. The first deficiency is directed to its appearance. A human aggressor can normally readily observe a human carrying a conventional stun gun. The conventional stun gun has a rather unique appearance with the contact probes to be used against the aggressor being readily obvious. When the aggressor knows that an individual has in his or her possession such a device, the aggressor can proceed to take steps to avoid being contacted by the device in the performing of an assault on the human that is carrying the device. The second significant disadvantage of stun guns of the prior art is that such do not have sufficient power to completely disable the human aggressor with a single charge. Quite frequently some human aggressors are able to continue the assault even when being submitted to the charge of a stun gun of the prior art.